Can't Live Without You
by Narniangirl232
Summary: An accident. That’s what Katie said over the phone. There had been an accident. That was it…just that Freddy, the reason for my existence had been in an accident…
1. Chapter 1

((Well, hello again, this is the sequel to "When did this Happen" it takes place when Zack and Freddy are in college! Now, here we go!))

Chapter 1 – An accident

An accident. That's what Katie said over the phone. There had been an accident. That was it…just that Freddy, the reason for my existence had been in an accident…

My heart was pounding as I raced into the hospital, "Hi, I'm here to see Freddy Jones." I said quickly, at the desk.

"Relation?" the fat, red headed woman said, never looking up from her computer.

"He's my…boyfriend…" I said hesitantly. It wasn't that I minded if this woman knew that I was gay, but the fact that she probably wouldn't let me in to visit the love of my life because of it.

"Um…hold on." She said and picked up the phone, dialed a three digit number and said, "Dr. Karl to the front desk, Dr. Karl." Her voice came over the loudspeaker, I tapped my foot impatiently. Finally, a blonde haired man came up to me wearing a lab doctor's coat, "Hello Mr. Mooneyham?" he said.

"Um…yes, I'm here to see –" I started.

"Freddy Jones?" he asked, I nodded, "A Miss Katie Brown is in the waiting room, you may go talk to her, and I will tell you when you may go in to see him."

"Thank you, Doctor." I said and walked into the waiting room. Katie jumped up and pulled me into a hug, "Oh my God, Zack!" she said, sobbing into my chest.

"I-is he ok?" I asked.

"I-I-I don't know, they won't tell me anything…" she said, and I rubbed her back in comfort.

I felt tears form in my eyes, "H-he'll be fine, I know he will."

"The doctor called me because I was t-the first o-on his c-c-cell phone…he said…he said Freddy was in a car crash…Oh God Zack…what if…what if h-he…" she stammered.

"No!" I said, "He'll be f-" but I was cut off as the doctor walked in.

"How is he?" we asked quickly.

"He got in a car crash…" he started, "We found out he was under the influence of… alcohol and cocaine."

"W-what?" I asked, turning pale, I sank into a nearby chair and Katie sat next to me, her face stricken.

"H-how is he n-now?" I croaked, even though my throat had gone dry and my heart was pounding.

"He…" the doctor gave us a sympathetic look, "He's in a coma…"

It felt as though the walls were caving in, I couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

"No…" I heard Katie gasp, though she sounded miles away. One minute went by, but it felt like a lifetime, Katie and I sitting in that waiting room in shock, the doctor just standing there.

Finally, Katie found her voice, "C-can we…see him?"

I looked up at the doctor and saw him nod. We stood up (even though my knees were quaking) he led us to his room. He opened the door and we slowly walked in.

"I'll leave you alone." The doctor said quietly.

The blonde young man, of only twenty was lying on a hospital bed, tubes hooked up to him, a white bandage around his head. A machine beeped as I stared at the once hyper, crazy-ass drummer, looking so pale and helpless.

I stared and stared in silence until I felt Katie put an arm on my shoulder, "I'll leave, so you can be with him for a while…" she said, kissed me on the cheek, and gave a one last look at Freddy and walked out into the hall.

I sank into a chair that was next to Freddy's bed. I reached a shaky hand to touch his, it was freezing. I felt tears form in my eyes and I let them fall free. They rolled down my cheeks and fell onto the hospital bed.

"Oh Freddy…come on man, come back to me…I-I cant live without you…please, Freddy…I love you…" I said brushing tears away.

I heard a knock on the door and the doctor came in, "Mr. Mooneyham, it's late…visiting hours are over, I'm sorry…Also, before you go, I wanted to know something, I was looking through Freddy's files, are his parents dead or they lost contact? The files were not specific."

"Um…his parents were killed…"

"Thank you, Mr. Mooneyham."

I stood up, kissed Freddy on the forehead and walked out of the door, leaving behind the one person who truly understood…no, under_stands_ me.

((Depressing I know, sorry! Next chapter coming up soon, leave me a review, hope you liked this chappie, I worked hard on it! Lol anywho, Kevin's b-day was last Saturday, did everyone have a party for him, like me, Alyssa, and Colleen? No?…just us? Well, I can't say I'm surprised, we're a little over-obssesed…till next time!))


	2. Author's Note

((AN Ok, I haven't been able to post anything on fanfiction in FOREVER! But, I want you all to know, I've written A LOT but I haven't been able to post it since I don't have internet…however Im going to be getting internet soon and I will post up a bunch of stuff lol ok? So, thanks to all my reviewers for being patient! Also, if you could e-mail me at just so I know that I still have fans out there and you don't all hate me lol thanks))


End file.
